Nature Boy
by Silas Solarius
Summary: Pony's been acting strange for the past few months. One night, the gang decide to follow him and what they find is shocking to say the very least. OMC/Pony
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Pony has been acting strange for the past few months. One night they decide to follow him and what they find is a shock. OMC/Pony

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**Chapter One**

The months after Johnny and Dally died were hard everyone, especially Ponyboy. He stopped eating and sleeping, stopped writing and drawing. Instead he put all his energy into studying sometimes working until he literally collapsed in exhaustion. He was spiraling and no one knew how to help him. It left Darry terrified and for a long while he would be forced to bury his brother next.

Then, something changed.

None of them knew what it was all they knew was that Pony slowly began to get better. He started to eat and sleep again, and carry both his journal and his sketchbook everywhere he went. He even started going out again (although none of them knew where exactly he went, they were just glad that the baby of their family was showing some life again). It took nearly a year but finally everything in their small world was back to normal, or rather, as normal as it could get without Johnny and Dallas anyway.

Two long years passed without incident. Then... Pony began to act...strange.

It started with his appearance.

He grew his hair out until it fell down his back in thick lush waves, keeping it tied away from his face with a thick leather band. He bought kohl to outline his eyes, the grey-green hues even more striking on his soft features.

After his appearance came his attitude.

At random moments he would stare off into space with a small content smile playing on his lips. Whenever the older guys in the gang teased him about his non-existent love life he would blush and smile a secretive little smile that left them all guessing. All in all he was happier than any them had ever seen him and his bouts of depression had all but vanished.

And finally there was his schedule.

Every morning Pony left almost an hour early for school not returning home until half way through dinner, sometimes even later. Darry continuously questioned him but was rebuffed for his efforts, however they _did_ discover that he wasn't doing drugs or worse so they were forced to leave it alone...

Which of course they didn't.

Five months had passed since these changes had begun and it was frustrating to all the older men in their small family that none of them knew what exactly their youngest was doing that required him to be so secretive. They all had guesses, none good, and all of them were praying they were wrong, which of course, led to their current predicament ; sitting parked in Darry's truck watching as Pony's school let out.

They watched as Pony exited the school and looked around, obviously searching for someone.

"Who's he lookin' for?" Soda whispered and Darry frowned deeply.

"I don't know. I know it's not us."

Up on the school steps Pony continued to look around before his gaze landed on whoever he was searching for and a vibrant smile stole across his face. Two-bit followed his gaze and gasped.

Striding toward the young greaser was a tall, handsome man standing at 6'4 with short black hair, barely long enough to touch the top of his ears, and kind grey eyes. He wore a pair of black slacks and a bone white dress shirt that showed of his tightly muscled frame.

"W-Who's that? And how does he know Pony?"

Darry growled softly watching as the unknown man came to a stop directly in front of his baby brother. One of the man's hands reached out to cup Pony's cheeks before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Holy Shit." Soda shot Steve a dirty look for his comment, watching as the couple broke apart with matching smiles.

"That's why he's being all secretive? He's gay? Why would he hide this, he knows we don't mind."

Two-Bit questioned, hurt that his young friend thought so little of them that he felt he had to hide his relationship. Darry shrugged refusing to show that it hurt him just as much, instead he watched as Pony and his mystery man started to walk toward a beautiful black mustang, hands clasped together. As the two enter the car he revved up his truck and began to follow it at a safe distance.

They drove for nearly twenty minutes before they pulled up to a theatre just on the outskirts of town. In front of them the couple exited the car and entered the building carrying black dry cleaning bags.

"What the hell is going on, Dar?" Soda inquired softly and the oldest Curtis brother sighed.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out."

The four greasers shared a look then as one the left the car and entered the building.

The inside was huge and filled to the brim with people of all ages and states of dress, all focused on the dimly lit stage in front of them. However Ponyboy and his beau were nowhere in sight.

"Good Evenin' and welcome to the Tulsa Theatre Club's performance of The Moulin Rouge Spectacular Spectacular."

Greeted a voice and they turned to find a cheerful looking brunette behind them wearing a tag that said Mindy, her blue eyes full of mischief.

"I'll be leadin' to yer seat." She continued leading to a row of seats near the door. Bemused the men stared at her and took a seat nodding their thanks.

"No problem. We hope you enjoy the show." This said she sent them one more smile then disappeared.

Once she was gone the theatre went completely dark and everything went silent.

A spotlight appeared on stage to show a tall broad shouldered man wearing a finely fitted suit, the sleeves cut off.

"Good Evening. Welcome to The Tulsa Theatre Club's performance of a Moulin Rouge Spectacular Spectacular, written by two of our very own actors. Our very own Kristopher Reigns who will be playing Christian and his beautiful lover Ponyboy, who will be playing our courtesan. We ask that you be respectful and keep conversation to minimum. Thank you. Please enjoy."

Another spotlight appeared on stage as the first man left it and a short blond man appeared wearing a victorian jester outfit minus the hat.

Music began to play and he began to sing.

_There was a boy, _

_A very strange enchanted boy_

_They say he wandered very far_

_Very far, over land and sea_

_A little shy and sad of eye, but very wise_

_Was he_

_And then one day_

_A magic day, he passed my way _

The stage lights came on to reveal Pony's beau sitting at a typewriter, his face haggard as he stared down at it in mourning. A bottle of whiskey was clasped in his hand and a look of deep pain crossed his features as he placed his trembling fingers on the typewriter.

Had they not known he was acting they would've thought his world had been ripped away from him.

The jester continued to sing.

_And while we spoke of many things_

_Fools and kings _

_This he said to me_

Kristopher spoke the next line as the Jester sang it.

_**The greatest thing, you'll ever learn**_

_**Is just to love and be loved…in return**_

The jester's spotlight dimmed leaving Kristopher alone on stage. The man began to speak his voice broken.

"**The Moulin Rouge. A nightclub. A dancehall. And a bordello. Ruled over by Harold Zidler, a kingdom of nighttime pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of these creatures was the woman I loved, Satine."**

A dimmer spotlight showed in a balcony built on the stage to show someone sitting in a chair, face hidden by a black veiled hat. They didn't speak but Kristopher continued to do so.

"**A courtesan, she sold her love to men. They called her the sparkling diamond and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is…dead."**

The crowd gasped at his words and the theatre went dark, but the man continued to speak. He spoke of his arrival in Paris and of joining the Children of the Revolution introducing the dwarf, Henri-Marie-Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec-Monfa, although they only called him Toulouse. As the play progressed the Greasers found themselves becoming further engrossed in the story it painted, each of them hanging on to the edge of their seat.

They watched as dancers "Zidler" danced merrily on the stage anticipation building in their gut. Pony still hadn't appeared on the stage. The actors all fell silent and the lights dimmed slightly.

A swing was lowered from the ceiling and on it...sat Ponyboy. Darry couldn't help but gasp, narrowing his eyes as he noticed many men shifting in their seats. The teen was wearing a tight white jewel encrusted bodice that clung to his slender frame, delicate nylon stockings that showcased his long shapely legs, and a pair of white 6-inch heels, a top hat perched daintily a top his head. His hair was pinned back in an elegant tail of curls that fell just below his shoulders.

"Whoa." Soda breathed and the others nodded in agreement. The teen began to sing and dance, moving through the complicated dance moves comfortably despite the heels adorning his feet. They began to cheer only to still as the teen froze on the swing, gave a gasping breath, then fell backwards unconscious.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Outsiders or Moulin Rouge. All rights belong to their respectable owners.**

_**'Hi' **_-Acting

**Chapter Two**

_They began to cheer only to still as the teen froze on the swing, gave a gasping breath, then fell backwards unconscious._

The audience held their breath as the beauty fell from the swing, and Soda had to force himself not to jump up and scream for his little brother to be alright, reminding himself that it was all part of the play. Just as they thought the boy would hit the ground, he was caught by a tall dark skinned man and carried away.

For a moment, the entire theatre was silent, the audience all holding their breaths, then Ziddler let out a laugh.

**"Hahaha! Sa-Tine! Sa-Tine!" He chanted and the people on the stage chanted along. On the other half of the stage, the dark skinned man carried the unconscious singer into a old room and lay 'her' on the bed. Out on the stage Ziddler gave a fake pout. **

**"Now look at what you've done. You've gone and scared our precious diamond away."**

**The men groaned, sadly. Ziddler smirked.**

**"Luckily I see a few Moulin Rouge dancers for you to Hunk-a doo-la with!"**

**The men cheered and most of the moulin rouge dancers started to dance across the stage. Meanwhile in the room a few of the dancers were standing around the unconscious red-head.**

**"Don't look like the Duke will get his money's worth tonight." One dancer commented snidely and another one reprimanded her.**

**"Be nice, Ninny!"**

**A small, older woman wearing similar make-up kneeled beside the unconscious vixen and dabbed his face before opening a small metal canister and tilting it into 'her' mouth. The red-head spluttered, then coughed, grey-green eyes fluttering open. The older woman smiled down at her, watching as she sat up.**

**"Maybe you should rest, Satine."**

**The red-head smiled wanly. "All these...silly costumes.."**

**She coughed and Marie nodded. "Just a little fainting spell, dear."**

**A short balding man walked over to them frowning. "Out girls! Out! Get out there and make those gents thirsty."**

The audience chuckled and Soda leaned over to Darry. "Pony's really good." He whispered and their older brother nodded, eyes focused on the stage.

"Makes me wonder how long he's been doing this." He replied watching as the scene changed to pony standing in front of a vanity doing his make up while Marie stood behind him lacing his corset. The two talked for a few moments before Ziddler entered the stage.

**"Dumpling, is everything alright?"**

**A smile crossed the courtesan's full cherry lips. "Oh yes! Of course, Harold."**

**A relieved smile crossed the man's features. "Oh thank goodness. You certainly worked your magic with that duke on the dance floor."**

**The beauty's smile widened and she spun around, posing seductively.**

**"How do I look? Smoldering temptress?"**

**Ziddler grinned and walked over to her taking in her outfit.**

**"Oh, my little strawberry!" He exclaimed. "How could anyone resist gobbling you up!"**

**Soda made a face at words but said nothing watching as 'Satine' giggled in excitement.**

**"Everything's going so swell!" **The showman cried, throwing his arms out grandly before the stage went dark.

A wave of murmurs went through the audience, all of them curious as to what would happen next. After a few minutes, the stage lightened to show Christian standing in an elegantly decorated room, twisting the edges of his hat in his hands nervously. Behind him was a changing curtain and the saw Satine's red dress hanging over it. Moments later the vixen exited wearing black lingerie and a gorgeous black see through robe over it, long red curls spilling over her shoulders and down her back.

**"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, don't you think?" She asked sultrily and the greasers were surprised to hear such a tone from their youngest.**

**Christian chuckled nervously. "Y-yes." He responded and the red-head walked over to a nearby table laden with food and champagne.**

**"Supper? A little champagne?" She offered and the writer shook his head.**

**"I'd rather get right to it if you don't mind?"**

**An affronted look crossed the vixen's fair features and she dropped the champagne bottle back into the bucket of ice then spun around with a strained smile.**

**"Very well." She took a step back and laid across the bed seductively.**

**"Then why don't you come on over here and get it over with."**

**Christian blinked. "Actually I prefer to do it standing."**

**Satine raised an eyebrow and made to stand but Christian shook his head.**

**"You don't have to stand. It quite long"- The woman's eyes widened and her eyebrow rose further-" I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."**

**He paused and gave a cute, boyish smile. "Its quite modern, what I do and it may feel a bit strange at first. However, if you are open, I believe you will enjoy it."**

**A slow, surprised smile crossed the temptress' lips. "I'm sure I will."**

**He nodded and turned away. "The sky...the blue..." He faltered and tried a few theatre exercises then started again. "The birds...Why am I so shaky? Come on!" He urged himself. "I think..."**

**A low moan left Satine and her back arched. Christian blushed and swallowed, spinning back around.**

**"Come on..." He urged himself again and the woman sat up with a frown.**

**"Is everything alright?"**

**He nodded. "I'm just nervous. Some times it takes a while for ..." HE paused and a look of realization crossed the woman's features.**

**"Ohhh."**

**He nodded again. "You know, inspiration-"**

**She stood and walked over to him, hips swaying seductively. "LEt me help you with some-" She grabbed his croth and the audience gasped in tandem with him-"Inspiration."**

"Somehow, I don't think they're the same page." Darry muttered watching as his little brother continued to act his part, trying seduce the poet who was starting to look extremely uncomfortable. Finally the man seemed to burst, but instead of yelling...a song burst from his lips.

_**My gift is my song**_

**Satine froze and looked up at him wide-eyed, wonder plain on her face. Christian turned to her.**

_**And this ones for you.**_

_**And you can tell everybody, that this is your song**_

_**It may be quite simple but, now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world**_

**A light blush crossed her cheeks, grey-green hues softening as they stared at the man. He smiled and turned back to the 'window'.**

_**Sat on the roof**_

_**And I kicked of the moss**_

_**Well some of these verses, well they- they got me quite cross**_

_**But the Sun's been kind, while I wrote this song**_

_**It's for people like you that, keep it turned on**_

_**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do**_

_**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_

_**Anyway the thing is, what I really mean**_

_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

**He pulled the courtesan to her feet and they began to dance around the room, a slow vivid smile crossing her lips as they danced. The audience cheered happily.**

_**And you can tell everybody**_

_**This is your song**_

_**It maybe quite simple but**_

_**Now that its done**_

_**I hope you don't mind**_

_**I hope you don't mind **_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is**_

_**Now you're in the world!**_

**The dancing couple slowly came to a stop, the writer dipping the red-haired beauty in his arms. She stared at him in awe, and smile.**

**"Oh...I can't believe it." She whispered. "I'm in love. I'm in love with a young and talented duke."**

**Christian's brow furrowed. "Duke?"**

**She hummed dismissively. "The title is not important of course."**

**He shook his head. "I am not a duke."**

**She blinked. "Not a duke?"**

**"I'm a writer." She leaned in to kiss him then stilled and pulled away. **

**"A- a writer?"**

**"Yes a writer. Toulouse-"**

**"Toulouse?" She shrieked then gasped. "Oh no! Not another one of Toulouse's oh-so-talented, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished prodigies."**

**He shrugged and gave a humble smile. "You could say that."**

**"Oh no! I'm going to kill him!" She cried and his smile fell. "There may be a small hitch-" **  
** Satine moved over to the door and he followed. **

**"Toulouse told me-"**

**"What about the Duke?" She lamented before opening the door she slammed it quickly, panic marring her features.**

**"The Duke! You have to hide!"**

**Someone knocked on the door. "Dear, are you decent for the Duke?"**

The audience sat on the edge of their seat watching as Satine sent each other panicked looks. Some how they got the feeling that things only got more complicated from here on out.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I lost the script of the movie…so the rest of this will be from memory for the most part. Expect some mistakes…**

**Chapter Three**

_**"The Duke! You have to hide!"**_

_**Someone knocked on the door. "Dear, are you decent for the Duke?"**_

_The audience sat on the edge of their seat watching as Satine__ and Christian__ sent each other panicked looks. Some how they got the feeling that things only got more complicated from here on out._

"**Hide!" Satine urged anxiously and Christian looked around in panic before ducking down to hide behind the woman as the door open. Thinking quickly, she held up part of her robe seductively to better hide the man behind her. **

**Ziddler sent her a suspicious look but it was quickly erased when he saw the duke staring at the woman with lust bright in his gaze. Christian tried to peer around her but she bumped him gently with her thigh and he scurried behind the forgotten dinner cart.**

"**My dear Duke," She greeted, voice lowering to a husky alto. The Duke bowed politely, kissing her hand reverently as he stared up at her.**

"**Mademoiselle."**

**She gave him a strained smile and Ziddler grinned wolfishly at them.**

"**What do you think?" **

"Somehow I get the feeling this isn't gonna go well…" Soda whispered watching as Satine managed to get Christian from the room safely while fending off the Duke's advances. She managed to convince him that she would sleep with him on opening night…then once he left Christian reappeared.

"**Do you really plan to sleep with him?"**

**She stared at him, taking in the hurt in his features and sympathy filled her, even as her chest tightened.**

**She couldn't breathe.**

"**I-I-"**

"**Satine!" The writer cried, catching the woman as she collapsed against him. Panicked, he tried to lay her on the bed while outside the Elephant Toulouse and the other watched with sly grins, clearly misinterpreting the situation. As he laid her on the bed, her eyes fluttered open, as did the door.**

**Their heads snapped toward it in unison and they found themselves staring into the angry eyes of the Duke.**

"Oh shit," Two-Bit snickered, as the others gasped and wondered how else things could go wrong.

**On stage the couple traded startled looks and jerked apart.**

"**Dear Duke, it isn't what it looks like! We were just- "**

"**Rehearsing!"**

**The Duke snorted. "You expect me to believe that scantily clad and in the arms of another man in the elephant you were rehearsing?!"**

**Toulouse and the others chose that moment to enter the room, pretending they'd been there the entire time.**

"**How's rehearsal going?" He asked. **

**Christian swallowed thickly as the other jumped into the act. "Let's take it from the top!"**

**Satine gave the Duke a sweet smile. "Your words inspired me so much that I called an emergency rehearsal."**

"**Where is Ziddler?"**

**She laughed slightly. "I try not to bother Harold."**

**Said showman burst into the room spewing apologies. **

"**Dear duke I'm terribly sorry! I-"**

"**It alright Harold. He knows all about the emergency rehearsal."**

**For a moment, the man looked confused. "To incorporate the Duke's artistic ideas." She prompted and he nodded.**

"**Ah! Audrey will be very happy to hear it."**

**Toulouse blushed. "Audrey left."**

"**What!"**

**The courtesan nodded. "The duke is fan of new writer. He is keen to invest."**

**Everyone could practically see the man's eyes sparkle.**

"**What's the story?" The duke asked and they all traded looks.**

"**You can't expect me to invest without knowing the story."**

Soda snickered. "He totally knows they don't have one."

Darry nodded, wondering how the two planned to get out of this one.

"**Toulouse?"**

"**It's about- about"**

"**It's about Love!"**

**Everyone turned to the writer who blushed slightly under the attention.**

"**It's about love overcoming all obstacles."**

**Satine glance at him and looked away.**

"**And its set in Switzerland!" Toulouse injected but the writer shook his head.**

"**India! Its set in India."**

**His gaze fell on Satine again, soft and full of affection.**

"**And there's a courtesan. The most beautiful courtesan in the world." He looked over at the Duke, eyes darkening.**

"**But her kingdom is invaded by an **_**evil**_** maharaja. Now in order to save her kingdom she must seduce the maharaja. But! On the night of the seduction, she makes a mistake there is a penniless- a penniless sitar player."**

Two-Bit smirked. "Nice save."

"**She mistakes him for the maharaja… he wasn't trying to trick her or anything, but he was playing one in a show."**

**The duke raised an eyebrow. "What happens next?"**

"**They have to hide their love from the evil maharaja."**

"**The sitar player's sitar is magical," Toulouse injected. "It can only speak the truth. I will play the sitar!"**

**He leaned close to Satine, grabbing the Sitar. He strummed a few cords. "You are beautiful."**

**He turned to the Argentinian and strummed it again. "You are ugly."**

**He turned to the Duke, but Ziddler covered his mouth to prevent him from messing things up.**

"**It shall be a true embodiment of the Bohemian spirit."**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

**Ziddler's expression darkened into a sensual one, as he leaned closer to the man.**

"**I mean the show will be a magnificent...opulent, tremendous, stupendous...gargantuan bedazzlement! A sensual ravishment."**

"That guy could sell anything with a pitch like that." Soda commented softly, and Darry snickered.

"We should get him to advertise at Buck's…or school. Kids would never wanna leave with him as a teacher."

Steve snorted, all of them turning their attention back to the stage as the music started again.

_**Spectacular Spectacular  
No words in the vernacular  
Can describe this great event  
You'll be dumb with wonderment  
Returns are fixed at ten percent  
You must agree that's excellent  
And on top of your fee**_

**They all leaned in toward the duke who was watching them all nervously.**

_**ALL:  
You'll be involved artistically  
**_

_**So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer  
So delighting  
It will run for 50 years  
So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer  
So delighting  
It will run for 50 years  
**_

_**Elephants  
**_

_**Bohemians  
**_

_**Indians  
**_

_**And courtesans  
**_

_**Acrobats  
**_

_**And juggling bears  
**_

_**Exotic girls!  
**_

_**Fire-eaters!  
**_

_**Musclemen  
Contortionists  
**_

_**Intrigue, danger  
And romance  
**_

_**Electric lights, machinery  
And all that electricity!  
**_

_**So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer  
So delighting  
It will run for 50 years  
So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer  
So delighting  
It will run for 50 years!  
**_

_**Spectacular Spectacular  
No words in the vernacular  
Can describe this great event  
You'll be dumb with wonderment  
**_

_**The hills are alive  
With the sound of music  
**_

_**So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer  
So delighting  
It will run for 50 years  
**_

_**So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer  
So delighting  
It will run for 50 years!  
**_

"**Yes, but what happens in the end?**_**" **_**The duke asked curiously.**

**Christian stepped forward, gesturing to the couple sitting behind him.**_**  
"The courtesan and sitar man  
Are pulled apart by an evil plan"  
**__"But in the end, she hears his song" _**Satine sang softly, and the entire audience felt something in their chest warm.**

_**"And their love is just too strong"**_

_****_**"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside." The duke sang, staring at the courtesan with lust in his eyes.**

The greasers really wanted to punch him in the face.

****_**So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer  
So delighting  
It will run for 50 years**_

_**"The sitar player's secret song  
Helps them flee the evil one  
Though the tyrant rants and rails  
It is all to no avail" **_**Christian continued and Ziddler jumped out dressed as a maharaja.**_**  
**_**"I am the evil maharajah! You will not escape!" **

**The bohemians smiled and Satine giggled.**_**  
"**_**Oh Harold, no one could play him like you can."**

**Ziddler looked offended. "No one's going to."**

_**So exciting, we'll make them laugh  
We'll make them cry  
So delighting—**_

_****_**"And in the end, should someone die?" The duke interrupted once more and the audience gasped. Why would he wish such a thing?**

**The actors all traded looks with each other, startled, then ignored the comment and continued to sing.  
**_**So exciting  
The audience will stomp and cheer  
So delighting  
It will run for 50 years!**_

_****_**The Duke stared at them all wide-eyed and dishelved then gave a nervous chuckle. "Generally, I like it."**

**The group cheered and glomped the man and the stage started to darken.**

**Christian's voice sounded in the darkness.**

"**Ziddler had an investor...and the Bohemians had a show"**

**It brightened again to show a wild party happening, celebrating the show and Satine in the Elephant dressed once more.**

"Neither of them look happy." Steve noticed, frowning.

"They aren't." Darry replied frowning. The play they'd described to the duke had felt like a foreshadow. Something told him that their trouble with the duke and between Satine and Christian weren't over.

A part of him baulked at feeling this involved with a play, but Pony's acting was so good that it felt like Satine was the same little brother he'd looked after since their parents' death. The emotion in his eyes and he spoke was so real and watching this, he just wanted to pull the teen into a hug.

And the worst part was?

He knew that it would only get worse from there.

Beside him Soda chuckled. "At least the song was interesting."

**TBC…**


End file.
